In a turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor section then mixed with fuel and burned in a combustion section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are expanded within a turbine section of the engine where energy is extracted to provide output power to produce electricity. The hot combustion gases travel through a series of stages when passing through the turbine section. A stage may include a row of stationary airfoils, i.e., vanes, followed by a row of rotating airfoils, i.e., blades, where the blades extract energy from the hot combustion gases for providing output power. Since the components within the combustion and turbine section are directly exposed to the hot combustion gases, these components may become damaged and need repairing.
Structural braze repair of these components is difficult due to high viscosity of the braze materials. Increasing the braze temperature to lower viscosity results in the grain boundary melting of the component. Grain boundary melting is not desirable and renders the component less useful.